


Red Caps

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart for fanfic, M/M, Merlin Military Police AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 7 piece art series for the lovely rotrude and her Merlin Military Police story - Red Caps</p><p>Rotrude's story summary: Fresh of finishing his Special Investigation Branch training, Corporal Merlin Emrys gets his transfer to the Lisburn based 174 Provost Company. No sooner has he settled in, than a training accident occurs. Merlin is tasked with joining Sergeant Arthur Pendragon in an investigation that hits a little too closely to home and changes his outlook on himself and his new colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Caps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Caps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428675) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



Thankyou for letting me work with you, it was so much fun getting to collab. You have fullfilled my fangirl dreams of getting to work with you :D *squees unopoligetically* I absolutely adored the story, and the them allowed for me to art things I hadn't done before. I look forward to working with you again someday, you are the best!!! <3 <3 <3

Read her story: [Here...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3428675/chapters/7513190)

And with this art series I pass the big 100. I have officially arted over 100 Merlin fanarts in the 20 months I've been at it *\o/* Hard to believe theres been so many O.O I have no life >.> *sobs*

 

On to the art~

1 - On the Range:

 

2 - At the Pub:

  

3 - Fighting Cendred:

 

4 - Sparring at Arthur's:

 

5 - At the Gun Range:

 

6 - At the Office:

 

7 - Merlin with the Wolfhound:

 

Bonus Insignia:


End file.
